


Взгляд

by lachlan_ur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death Eaters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, First War with Voldemort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Historical References, Hufflepuff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Out of Character, Reality, Slytherin, Teenage Drama, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachlan_ur/pseuds/lachlan_ur
Summary: Все началось со взгляда
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	Взгляд

Он впервые видит его на платформе Кингс-Кросс, в купе поезда. Парнишка всем представляется Ли Донхэ, пожимает руки, предлагая дружить. "Маглорождённый, наверное", — думает Хёкдже из-за манер и внешнего вида. Следом тот называет и статус крови, и Хёкдже понимает, что угадал.

— Привет, я Донхэ, будем друзьями? — валится незнакомец на место рядом.  
— Прости, я не дружу с маглорожденными, — бросает Хёкдже, даже не взглянув на него.  
И отворачивается к окну, поправляя белые перчатки.

Гомон собравшихся в большом зале на распределение мешал слушать директора. Он вслушивается, боясь пропустить свою фамилию, но наконец звучный голос произносит: "Ли Хёкдже". Он примеряет распределяющую шляпу, чтобы узнать ответ, и шляпа отправляет его на Слизерин. Зовут следующего, а Хёкдже идет к столу в зеленых тонах. Шляпу надевает тот парень, маглорожденнный, подсевший к нему в купе. "Хаффлпафф", — оглашает древний артефакт.  
Хёкдже скользит взглядом по компании, собравшейся под черно-желтым знаменем, и задерживается на Донхэ. В его карих глазах — возбужденность, испуг, граничащий с жаждой новых открытий, целый мир, который он хотел поделить с Хёкдже. Но Хёкдже этот мир был не нужен.

***  
Хёкдже трудно не замечать Донхэ. Трудно не замечать, как он на него смотрит. Во взгляде Донхэ восхищение, смешанное с грустью. Во взгляде Донхэ отчаянное желание прикоснуться к предмету обожания. Но во взоре Хёкдже только плохо скрываемая скука, холод и отрешённость.

Когда Хёкдже травмируется на квиддичном матче, его забирают в больничное крыло на несколько дней. У него перелом, но кроме пары человек, включая Донхэ, никто не приходит. Он проскальзывает тайком во время занятий. Он ничего не говорит, боясь быть прогнанным, просто садится на краешек кровати и смотрит. В его глазах, в его движениях — волнение, сочувствие и неподдельная забота, такая, что можно утонуть. Хёкдже не прогоняет — сейчас ему нужен хоть кто-то, с кем можно разделить это гнетущее одиночество и пустоту больничных палат, пусть даже это и маглорождённый хаффлпаффец. Он смотрит на него с недоумением, но вместе с тем и благодарностью. Донхэ смущается, улыбаясь. От его улыбки костерост кажется не таким горьким.

***  
Чем дольше он учится с Донхэ, тем чаще задумывается — в чем разница между маглорождёнными и чистокровными? Кроме особенностей крови, конечно. Что их отличает? Наличие знатной родни в семь и более поколений? Положение в обществе? Манеры? Способности? Да, Донхэ не обладал знанием этикета, плохо знал чары, но было в нем что-то, чего не было в приятелях Хёкдже по клубу зельеваров. Да и в большей части змеиного факультета тоже. Мать — потомственная представительница Слизерина, как и вся семья — с детства внушала ему чувство превосходства над полукровками и маглорождёнными, в которое Хёкдже свято верил. Но под взглядом Ли его вера давала трещины.  
Донхэ робко смотрел на него со смесью обожания и благодарности, как на личное божество каждый раз, когда он занимался с ним чарами, ЗОТС, объяснял этикет. Хёкдже отводил взгляд и утверждал, что это всё из-за СОВ, переводных экзаменов, которые им предстояло сдавать в конце года. Донхэ был согласен и на такую причину.

***  
Из-за замедленного кровообращения Хёкдже постоянно мерз, поэтому тёплые, даже в чём-то приятные прикосновения Ли были для него сродни огню. Огню, о который можно обжечься, если проведешь рукой слишком низко над пламенем. Но всё же желание обнять солнце было слишком велико. Донхэ пах красными апельсинами и, казалось, весь состоял из мягких, скругленных линий, уютных свитеров. Хёкдже состоял из тёмных тонов — черный, изумрудно-зелёный, ещё больше оттенявших бледность его кожи и перчаток. Иногда он прижимался близко-близко, пряча лицо в складках черно-желтой мантии, лишь бы не смотреть в эти карие глаза. Тянул руки, приобнимая, но спустя время отстранялся. Донхэ понимал, и молча, без вопросов, подставлял плечо.

Хёкдже часто не высыпался, потому что любил бродить по замку и его окрестностям после отбоя. Было за полночь, когда он покинул библиотеку. Он тихо крался в их зелёную гостиную в подземельях, избегая слишком освещённых коридоров. Ли не знал, когда комендант завершал свой обход, но лучше было не попадаться ему на глаза, иначе потери баллов не избежать. Размышляя об этом, он свернул за угол, неожиданно столкнувшись со своим другом. Испугавшись, Донхэ, непонятно как оказавшийся тут, вскрикнул. Хёкдже тихо ругнулся — не хватало еще объяснять смотрителю, который мог их поймать, почему они не своих гостиных после отбоя, да еще и вместе. Подтверждая худшие его догадки, вдалеке послышались шаги. Кто бы это ни был, шёл он явно в их сторону. Быстро сориентировавшись на предмет места для спонтанных пряток, Хёкдже обнаружил маленькую нишу за массивными доспехами, стоявшими позади. Долго не раздумывая, он сгрёб за шкирку растерянного Донхэ и толкнул туда, втиснувшись затем сам. В нише оказалось темно и очень тесно, чтобы поместиться обоим — ему пришлось прижаться к Ли буквально нос к носу. Пыль с доспехов, нечищеных, должно быть, уже пару веков, неприятно щекотала нос. Шаги были уже совсем близко. Хёкдже почувствовал, как поднимается грудь Донхэ, и, кое-как высунув руку, наглухо прикрыл ему рот. Очень вовремя, потому, что в этот момент тот чихнул. Шаги замерли, и сквозь просвет он разглядел знакомые очертания — это действительно был комендант. Хёкдже перевел взгляд на Донхэ. Его горячее, неровное дыхание обжигало даже через перчатку, которая мгновенно стала влажной. Его глаза были широко распахнуты от испуга, в них явственно читался страх, раскаяние. Взгляд Хёкдже был полон уверенности, спокойствия, даже какого-то азарта. Сейчас он смотрел на него не отрываясь, слегка задержав дыхание, когда смотритель прошел мимо них, продолжив свой обход. Переждав, пока шаги затихнут, он выдохнул и убрал руку с лица Донхэ. Тот всё ещё боялся шевельнуться. Чувствуя прилив адреналина, Хёкдже, сам не до конца понимая, что делает, потянулся ближе и накрыл его губы своими. Но тут же осознав, что натворил, резко отстранился. Донхэ посмотрел на него со смесью непонимания и восторга, ожидая продолжения. Но когда его не последовало, он, воспользовавшись замешательством Ли, приблизился сам, робко поцеловав. И тут остатки веры, стыда, совести Хёкджэ обратились в руины. Он крепко прижал к себе Донхэ, пробуя тепло на вкус.

***  
Осенью 78–го года они переходят на седьмой, выпускной курс. Положение в стране накаляется, но в Хогвартсе это не так заметно. По крайней мере, Хёкдже хочется в это верить. Хочется верить, несмотря на разговоры о близости войны, что он все чаще слышит в коридорах школы, несмотря на перешептывания за их столом во время обеда в большом зале. Хочется верить, несмотря на то, что в Пророке все чаще можно прочесть о новых преступлениях Пожирателей. Хочется верить, несмотря на агитки, которые каким-то образом попадают в школу, несмотря на то, что видел метки у своих однокурсников в зелёной форме.

И получается верить, пока сова не приносит ему пергамент с фамильной печатью. Письмо написано почерком матери, и Хёкдже почти заставляет себя дочитать до конца этот пафосный тон. Его семья теперь поддерживает Пожирателей и скоро перейдет на сторону лорда. Он сжигает письмо и идет в последний оставшийся у него дом — черно-желтую гостиную. Донхэ обнимает его — он теплый, умопомрачительно нежный. Хёкдже вдыхает цитрусовые, которыми пахнет его кожа, его волосы, и целует. Ведь пока можно, пока никто не увидит и не осудит. Донхэ смотрит на него долго, пронзительно. Хочет сказать, что он любит его, любит не как друга, что Хёкдже ему дорог, очень дорог, но он знает, что это ничем не поможет. Поэтому лишь смотрит с потаённой печалью и молчит. И Хёкдже благодарен ему за это, в его взгляде только грусть и тоска, он пытается улыбнутся, но выходит как-то вымученно. Он так и не признается ему.

По весне Донхэ больше не может и не хочет скрывать свои чувства. Он зажимает Ли в темных коридорах, пустых классах, под лестницей, пока ещё можно, пока ещё есть время, и целует до одури крепко. Хёкдже отвечает, ведь он любит, тоже до одури крепко, хоть ему и нельзя. Перед экзаменами Донхэ говорит, что, наверное, пойдет в Орден добровольцем, вместо аспирантуры, и Хёкдже решает сделать выбор. Какой бы трудный он ни был.

***  
Хёкдже не хотел примыкать ни к Пожирателям, ни к Ордену. Он не понимал, и более того не принимал идей Того-кого-нельзя-называть, испытывая к нему полнейшее отвращение. Такое же, какое испытали его родные, когда он сообщил, что никогда не замарает себя меткой. Имя Хёкдже было выжжено с семейного древа, а сам он выгнан из дома со скандалом и угрозами смерти. Но и в Ордене, куда он пошел за Донхэ, потому что боялся его потерять, Хёкдже принимали далеко не все. Еще бы, идейный слизеринец, сын пожирателей, что такой мог забыть в ОФ, и что такой мог найти в обычном маглорождённом хаффлпаффце. Да он прекрасно понимал их позицию, и, скорее всего, будь он на их месте, сам думал бы так же, но постоянные подозрения, слежка, издевки выматывали его не хуже использования непростительных. Да еще и послание с пожеланием смерти от членов семьи, узнавших, какую сторону выбрал несостоявшийся наследник.

Он начал прятать свои тёмные глаза за ещё более тёмными очками. Это не нравилось Донхэ, в ускоренные сроки постигавшему лечебные чары и зелья, так как Орден остро нуждался в колдомедиках. Он знал, что Донхэ боится: за себя, за него, и за свою мать, бывшую магглом, чьё имя он каждый день высматривал в сводках убитых и, не найдя, облегченно выдыхал. В такие моменты Хекдже всегда стоял рядом, но только и мог, что ободрить взглядом из-под очков. Больше всего ему хотелось обнять Донхэ, сжать его руку, но он не мог. Просто потому что не хотел навлечь на Хэ, и так бывшего в опасности из-за своего статуса крови, дополнительные проблемы. Это выводило Донхэ из себя, и в один из дней он не выдержал. Хёкдже молча выслушивал упрёки в свой адрес, посмев возразить начальнику разведки. Но нападавшему этого было мало.

— Почему ты никогда их не снимаешь, что, в глаза людям смотреть стыдно, сынок пожирателей? — воскликнул мужчина, сдернув с его лица очки.

Хёкдже опустил глаза, и он, заметив это, бросил их на пол, начав топтать. Ли, невольно став свидетелем молчаливого "избиения", сжал стеклянный стакан в своей руке настолько сильно, что тот треснул. Топтавший испуганно обернулся, уставившись на обычно миролюбивого Донхэ.

— Думаешь, если он все стерпит, то стерплю и я? — Ли в два шага оказался рядом, схватив мужчину за грудки. Он помнил, что Хёкдже не одобрял грубую силу, считая это маггловским способом решения проблем, но сейчас ему было наплевать.  
— Но-но, колдомедики должны не калечить, а лечить людей, — попробовал отбиться тот.  
— А я могу и вылечить, и покалечить, — произнес Донхэ со злостью.  
— Хватит, — тяжело вздохнул наблюдавший за этим Хёкджэ и, развернувшись, вышел за дверь.

Но уйти ему не дал догнавший его Ли, обняв так, что отдалось где-то в ребрах. Сейчас им было плевать, что это могли увидеть. Хёкджэ в очередной раз задумался, что именно поддержка Хэ помогает ему выживать в этом месте.

***  
Это должна была быть обычная вылазка Ордена. Разведке нужно было проверить место с подозрительным магическим фоном. Но по указанному адресу их ждала засада, подстроенная Пожирателями. Хёкдже, являясь в составе вылазки практически единственным боевым магом, первый вступил в бой. Вспышки непростительных окрасили небо в зеленый цвет.  
Силами вовремя прибывшего подкрепления, Ордену удалось отбить атаку, и поредевший отряд Пожирателей скрылся.  
Донхэ аппарировал на поле боя настолько быстро, насколько смог, но, увидев рухнувшего Хёкдже, понял, что опоздал. Из многочисленных ран сочилась кровь. Боль от схваченного круциатуса была столь велика, что Хёкдже казалось, будто его тело горит изнутри. Ли умирал. Донхэ, подбежав к нему, присел рядом, аккуратно приподнимая голову от земли. Снимая грязно-бурые перчатки, чтобы нащупать пульс, он с трудом сдерживал слезы.

— Хэ, прошу, возьми меня за руку, — попросил Хёкдже. Всхлипывая, тот сжал его руку в своей. Ли посмотрел на небо, и тихо произнес, — Как жаль, нет звезд. Я надеялся, что будут звезды, — затем добавил, переведя взгляд на Донхэ, — но, знаешь, ты ведь ничем не хуже.  
И закрыл глаза.


End file.
